pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Mulgan
Alan Edward Mulgan (18 May 1881 - 29 August 1962) was a New Zealand poet, journalist, prose writer, and broadcaster. Life Mulgan was born in Katikati, Bay of Plenty, New Zealand on 18 May 1881, His father was Edward Ker Mulgan. Alan Mulgan died in Lower Hutt. His elder son, John Mulgan, was also a writer and journalist. Publications Poetry *''The English of the Line, and other verses''. Wellington: Whitcombe & Tombs, 1925. *''Golden Wedding''. London: Dent, 1932. *''Aldebaran, and other verses''. Christchurch, NZ: Caxton Press, 1937, 1940. *''75: seventy-five'' (pamphlet). Auckland: Abel, Dykes, 1944. *''Golden Wedding, and other poems'' (introduction by Eileen Duggan). Christchurch, NZ: Caxton, 1964. Plays *''Three Plays of New Zealand''. 1922?; 2nd edition, Auckland & London: Whitcombe & Tombs, 1930. Novel *''Spur of Morning''. London: J.M. Dent, 1934. Non-fiction *''The New Zealand Citizen: An elementary account of the citizen's rights and duties and the work of government'' (with E.K. Mulgan). Auckland: Whitcombe & Tombs, 1914. *''Maori and Pakeha: A history of New Zealand'' (with A.W. Shrimpton). Auckland: Whitcombe & Tombs, 1921. *''New Zealand, Country and People: An account of the country and Its people'' (with Constance Clyde). Auckland: Whitcombe & Tombs, 1925. *''Home: A New Zealander's adventure''. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1927 **also published as Home: A colonial's adventure. London & New York: Longmans Green, 1929. *''A Pilgrim's Way in New Zealand''. London: Oxford University Press, 1935. *''First with the Sun'' (essays; illustrated by Olivia Spencer Bower). London: Dent, 1939. *''The City of the Strait: Wellington and Its province: A centennial history''. Wellington: A.H. & A.W. Reed, 1939. *''Literature and Authorship in New Zealand''. London: George Allen & Unwin, 1943. *''From Track to Highway: A short history of New Zealand''. Auckland & Christchurch, NZ: Whitcombe & Tombs, 1944. *''Pastoral New Zealand: Its riches and its people: A descriptive survey of the Dominion's farming''. Christchurch, NZ: Whitcombe & Tombs, 1946. *''The Making of a New Zealander'' (autobiography). Wellington: A.H. & A.W. Reed, 1958. *''Great Days in New Zealand Writing''. Wellington: A.H. & A.W. Reed, 1962. Edited *''Building in New Zealand: The architect and his service''. Auckland: New Zealand Institute of Architects, 1934.John O'Leary, Alan Mulgan 1881-1962, Kōtare 7, no. 2 (2008), 132–138.. Web, Apr. 7, 2014. *''The Māori in Picture: A brief survey of Māori life past and present''. Christchurch, NZ: Whitcombe & Tombs, 1948. *''A Book of Australian and New Zealand Verse'' (edited with Walter Murdoch). 4th edition, Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1950. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Alan Edward Mulgan, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 7, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets References External links ;Poems *Alan Mulgan in Kowhai Gold ;Books *Alan Mulgan at Amazon.com ;About *Mulgan, Alan Edward O.B.E. in the Encyclopedia of New Zealand, 1966. *Mulgan, Alan Edward in the New Zealand Dictionary of Biography *Alan Edward Mulgan, 1881-1962 in Kotare *Alan E. Mulgan's Australian theatre credits at Ausstage ;Etc. *Catalogue of [[National Library of New Zealand]] Category:1881 births Category:1962 deaths Category:New Zealand journalists Category:New Zealand broadcasters Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:New Zealand writers Category:New Zealand poets Category:Poets